thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gold Miner
Gold Miner is a simple action game in which you play as a prospector looking to make a fortune by snatching up various hunks of gold and gems. You have a quota to meet each level. Use hard-earned cash to buy power-ups, but make sure you can afford to meet your goals. How to Play Press the gold nugget labeled "Start" to start your game. You'll be met with your first quota, and the timer will start. Use your winch to grab any gold nuggets and treasure you can find until the timer runs out. If you meet your goal, you will see the store screen, where you may buy power-ups. If you fail to reach your quota, the game is over. Control Your winch moves automatically left and right. Press the down arrow key to launch the winch in the direction it's facing. Once the winch is launched, you must wait for it to fully retract before using it again. Press the up arrow to use a stick of dynamite (if you have one). Power-Ups Power-Ups can be found or purchased after each level. Prices of every item vary randomly. With the exception of Dynamite, the effects of each item wears off after each level. *'Dynamite': Use dynamite to destroy anything you've caught in your winch. Dynamite sticks are stored until ready to use. *'Strength Tonic': This item will increase the speed in which you reel in treasure. *'Rock Collector's Book': Increases the value of stones. *'Lucky Clover': Increases the change of getting a good item from the mystery bags. *'Diamond Polish': Increases the value of diamonds. Treasures and Obstacles *'Gold Nuggets': These vary in size. Smallest ones are worth 50, and the largest are worth 500. The larger the nugget, the harder it is to reel in. *'Diamonds': Small, hard to target, but easy to reel in. Worth 600 points unless you have Diamond Polish (which increases it to 900) *'Mystery Bags': Contains random items or dollar values. *'Rocks': Stones that for the most part, should be avoided. Worth very little. Most rocks take a long time to haul in. *'Bones': Bones and skulls get in the way, but don't take long to haul in. Worth very little. *'Moles': Small moving animals that patrol back and forth. Worth 2 dollars, but haul in very fast. Occasionally moles will carry diamonds making them a valuable target. *'TNT Barrels': Hitting these will detonate anything nearby. It's best to avoid them at all costs. The broken shard of the barrel will net you a single dollar. TNT Barrels will also detonate nearby barrels, and cause a possible screen clearing chain reaction. Tips Buying things like Diamond Polish and Rock Collector's Manual can be a bit of a gamble. There's a chance you'll end up on a map with no diamonds, or a map made entirely of diamonds, after dumping nearly 1000 dollars into a jar of Diamond Polish. Keep it in mind, and decide if it's worth the risk. If your time is running short, it might be best to snag a few small nuggets rather than risk going for the large one. ChaosD1 06:05, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Category:Content Category:Games